


Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbon, Pretty Much Over It

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Parental Volunteering, Parenthood, Relationship(s), School Christmas Fundraiser, Uncle Jaskier, Yennefer & Jaskier Sibling Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Jaskier joined the PTA, Yennefer can’t play nice with others and Geralt is stuck in the middle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbon, Pretty Much Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 12: Wrapping Presents

Elmer’s glue, acrylic paint, scented candles and baked goods; nothing said happy holidays like a school craft fair and forced parental volunteering to bring out the best in everyone.

Crammed in one corner, surrounded by wrapping paper and ribbon, Geralt and Yennefer sat amongst fellow parents as they donated their time wrapping gifts as a fundraiser. Above the happy screams of sugared up children and the idle chatter of shopping adult, Christmas music blared through old speakers and the pair were moments away from deciding to homeschool Ciri if it meant they’d never have to live through something like this ever again.

With scotch tape stuck to his hand and more than one papercut gracing his fingers, Geralt groaned and shoved another wrapped gift to the side. If someone had told him that one day he’d be working a school fundraiser so his kid could go on a trip, he’d have laughed in their face.

“Don’t stores offer gift wrapping at this time of year?” the witcher asked, a frown settling on his brow when Jaskier tossed another gift at him.

Beside him, with ribbon falling all over the place as she tried to attempt a bow, Yennefer nodded. “Yep.”

Geralt watched the raven haired woman fight with the awkward ribbon before stepping in to lend a finger; Yennefer gave him a grateful smile and secured the obnoxious bow of red and green to the top of the box. It wasn’t the prettiest of bows, she might even be willing to say it was one of the worst she’d done so far, but it did the job and at this point Yennefer was at her wits end with all the wrapping.

“Then why the hell don’t people do that instead of bringing their shit here for us to wrap?” Geralt grumbled.

Surely there were more exciting, far less frustrating, ways to secure money for a school trip.

Enjoying himself far more than the rest, Jaskier floated amongst the tables and inspected the wrapping jobs of fellow volunteers, his particular eye for detail making more than one frustrated parent cuss under their breath as he insisted on redoing a number of wrapping jobs because they hadn’t lived up to his particular taste.

“Because this is a fundraiser for the kids. Besides, wrapping gifts is half the fun of Christmas,” the bard chimed in, his deft fingers angling the ribbon curls of a finished gift just right before handing it over to its waiting owner.

The woman beside Geralt gave an annoyed snort. “Half the fun of Christmas is opening gifts, not wrapping them,” Yennefer said.

Jaskier looked down his nose at the hasty wrapping job she had just finished and started to adjust the bow setting as he walked towards the completed table. “Such a lack of creativity, Yennefer.”

“I’ll show you creativity,” Yennefer grumbled and shifted in her seat to stand up.

Before Yennefer could push herself away from the table, Geralt swung an arm across the back of her chair and anchored her in place. Fingers sliding into her mass of hair, he massaged the back of her neck and waited for the tension to uncoil and her head to relax against his touch. The last thing he needed was a fight to break out at the parent’s table.

Yennefer groaned, the sound a mixture of annoyance and pleasure.

Waiting till he was sure Jaskier’s life wasn’t in immediate peril, Geralt withdrew his hand from the sorceress and turned his attention on the snowman themed wrapping paper that was intended for the next gift.

Unsure he wanted the answer, Geralt nudged Yennefer under the table. “How many more do we have to do?” 

“I dunno. There is a pile over there,” she whispered back, festering to the pile of boxes and bags that Jaskier had stacked at the end of one of the lunch tables. 

Geralt could feel dread seep into his stomach. “We’ve been at this for hours. How can there still be that many?”

“It’s not my fault, talk to the ribbon Natzi.” Angling her head, Yennefer shot Jaskier a look that could melt ice.

Miffed at Yennefer’s words, and by her lack of wrapping dedication, Jaskier scoffed as he reset another parent’s bow and added a flourish of curls just underneath for good measure. “I am not a ribbon Natzi.”

“You measured the damn ribbon curls,” she countered, irritation with the bard obvious.

Jaskier shifted, weight resting on one hip and arms crossed in his particular brand of attitude. “I just want them to be perfect.”

Doing her best to ignore the irritating man, Yennefer fiddled with a ribbon curl before a thought suddenly dawned on her. “Why are you even here. You don’t have a kid in school.”

Geralt’s movements halted, his attention coming up to focus on his fidgeting friend.

“Well someone in Ciri’s family had to be on the PTA,” Jaskier admitted loftily.

A heavy sigh on his lips, Geralt shook his head in disbelief. Of all the things he didn’t think he’d have to clarify. “You can’t sleep with the parents, Jaskier”

“Uh, I didn’t know that was an option,” Jaskier contended, though the idea had come to mind on more than one occasion. Waving off Geralt’s concern, Jaskier dropped another gift in front of his raven haired friend. “If Yennefer would get along with the other mom’s, I wouldn’t have had to volunteer for this post.”

“Bite me,” Yennefer growled.

Before Jaskier could get in another word, Geralt held his hand up to silence them both. “Now now kids, play nice.”

Giving Yennefer a final resentful glare, the bard busied himself with the table of completed gifts, gaze slowly taking in the mass of presents as he picked them apart one by one and reset whatever he deemed not good enough.

Patience shot with Jaskier and his overly demanding attitude towards bows, and increasingly board with tape and cheery wrapping paper, Yennefer pushed the gift to the side. It wasn’t long before she found herself picking through the piles of scrap paper in search of rubber bands and shooting them at Jaskier. 

Though her aim was off and most flew right by his ear, the few that landed a direct hit and earned a scowl from the bard, his obvious annoyance improving Yennefer’s mood with every huff and glare he sent her. There was something about irritating the crap out of Jaskier that made Yennefer’s insides sing with joy.

Watching the growing pile of rubber bands on the floor and the childish display between the two for a moment, Geralt rested a hand over Yennefer’s to halt her next attack. “Yen, stop it.”

“Stop what,” her tone sweetly innocent as she dragged her gaze to his.

Geralt did his best to curb the smile that threatened to push through. “Wasting rubber bands.”

“Would you prefer I use something better?” Searching the table for a new option, Yennefer picked up a pair of scissors and smiled. “Maybe these instead?”

“Give me those.” Snatching the scissors from her grasp, Geralt gave Yennefer a pleading look. “Don’t you want to go get another gift to wrap?”

“Not particularly,” the woman lamented. She was bored with the whole thing.

Deflated, Geralt shoved the box he’d been working on in Yennefer’s general direction; he wasn’t going to let her just sit there while the rest of them chipped away at the pile. “Well at least make yourself useful and put a finger in the center of the ribbon.”

Complying to his request, Yennefer rested a perfectly manicured finger onto of the ribbon so Geralt could finish tying.

“Ya know, we could just up and leave.” she offered, eyes settling on the exit door not far from where they’d been sequestered. “Make him finish the rest by himself.”

A deep chuckle vibrated through Geralt. It was an enticing idea, but not one either of them could take up. “We can’t do that to the poor people that left their gifts here,” he countered. “Plus, we’re doing this for Ciri.”

“That’s cheating. You can’t use Ciri against me” Yennefer grumbled, holding her head in her hands. As much as she hated this, Geralt was right. They’d signed up to do this to help Ciri’s class earn money for a spring trip and she couldn’t quit now just because Jaskier was being a royal pain in her ass.

Sensing he had the upper hand, Geralt trailed a hand along the length of Yennefer’s back, the involuntary shiver she gave making him smile.

“It’ll go faster if you help,” he whispered, lips kissing the shell of her ear.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and sighed.

“Fine,” Yennefer wined. Accepting defeat, Yennefer reached for the gift she’d set aside earlier when Jaskier’s voice broke through the hum of sounds around them.

“Yennefer, did you wrap this?” the bard asked, lip curled up in disgust as he inspected the present.

Eyes narrowed, Yennefer could feel her pulse kick up. Focusing her attention on the accusatory man across the way, her words were clipped and tone cold. “And what if I did?”

“It’s the shittiest bow I’ve ever seen.” Jaskier marveled, the color draining from his face and scrambling for the exit as Yennefer’s chair toppled to the floor and she made a b-line for him.

Geralt dropped his head to rest on the box in front of him, the echoes of Jaskier’s excuses carrying over the sounds in the cafeteria. He couldn’t say for sure, but he was pretty confident this was the last school function any of them were going to be invited to.

**Author's Note:**

> Four down, eight to go. Enjoy! Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves.


End file.
